


You, Me, and the Dance Floor

by theoddpocalypse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Ridiculous dance moves, fluffy nonsense, it's one of my biggest flaws, sorry this is really short but i have never been known to write long things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: While celebrating a victory against the Galra, Lance starts putting the moves on Keith. The dance moves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very short one shot I wrote a little while back. It was the first time I wrote Klance (and I feel like I've written so much since with still not much to show for it). I published it on my tumblr and on ff.net because I didn't think I was going to get back into ao3, but lately I've been on here constantly, so I figured I should share this cute little fic here. Hope everyone likes it! (also it was supposed to be Me, You, and the Dance Floor after "Forever" by Chris Brown, but a fucking typo has made it so I would feel shame in fixing it, sigh)

Keith was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, watching the party go on without him. They were on some distant planet, and they'd just defeated a decently large Galra fleet. The fight had been difficult, but they were getting much better at what they did, their teamwork stronger than ever and their skills increasing more and more with each passing day. It was a great victory, and the residents of the planet they'd saved wanted to throw them a little gathering to celebrate.

Turns out this gathering was more like a rave, with loud music, changing lights, and very colorful, strong smelling drinks. Keith had already made the mistake of taking a sip of one. It was so much stronger than anything on Earth, that was for sure.

The rest of the paladins were having a great time. Shiro was across the room, talking with Allura, Coran, and the planet's Queen. Most likely they were discussing alliances, though there wasn't a doubt in Keith's mind that they would get this one. Hunk was gorging himself on the buffet. The food did look really good and Keith had had some of that as well, but he wasn't that hungry. Not for food at least.

Lance and Pidge were out on the dance floor, though it should be noted that Lance definitely dragged her out there. Regardless, she was laughing at Lance's ridiculous dance moves and egging him on. Lance's eyes, though, were on Keith. And Keith was looking right back.

The song changed. It was incredibly upbeat. The tune reminded Keith of a song he'd heard before on Earth, but he put that out of his mind. Lance's movements started to become more like beckoning. He was literally motioning for Keith to join him. Keith shook his head, watching as the other boy ridiculously framed his face with his hands. Pidge noticed what was happening and grinned to herself, before slinking away from the scene. Lance didn't even see her go, his focus very much on the red paladin.

Lance started dancing towards him. It took everything in Keith not to let a smile break out on his face. Lance was being absolutely ridiculous, literally dancing as if no one was watching him and getting closer and closer to Keith with every shimmy. God, he wanted to look away, pretend that he wasn't completely enthralled. Just a few months prior, that wouldn't have been a problem. But stupid Lance had to be his stupid self and get under Keith's skin. He had to push through those very carefully constructed walls Keith had spent his whole life building up. No, he hadn't pushed through them, he'd completely destroyed them, but in the best possible way.

Who would've thought that the boy he started off as “rivals” with, would turn out to be one of the few people in the entire universe who could make Keith actually feel like he was worth a damn.

Lance reached him and he felt rather than saw his hands moved to his crossed arms. They loosened and fell to his sides. Keith couldn't suppress the shiver that rushed through him as Lance's hands slid down his arms. Their hands touched and their fingers intertwined. Lance pressed his forehead to Keith's, and yeah, he kinda wilted. Jesus, this boy would be the death of him.

The song faded out and Keith looked up at Lance. He was grinning back at him. “You gonna make me dance all by myself?” he asked. Keith nodded.

“Of course. Your feet move just fine without my assistance.”

Lanced hummed. “Well, the thing is, I definitely absolutely need your assistance.” And then Keith was the one being dragged out on the dance floor. He could've sworn he heard his other teammates snickering from the sidelines. Lance wouldn't let go of his hands, but that was fine. Keith just continued to watch Lance move, though this time he was much closer and the other boy was trying to make him dance as well. He wasn't really going with it, that is until Lance pulled him closer. A flush spread across Keith's cheeks. “Pretend it's just us, okay?”

Seriously. Lance would always be an enigma to Keith, but dammit if Keith didn't want to spend the rest of his life figuring him out. The grin that had been threatening to break through finally did, and Keith started to dance with his stupid, wonderful boyfriend, the two of them laughing and easily making fools of themselves. But those simple words made everything fall away, and it really was just the two of them, in a world all their own.


End file.
